


Vampire Hunter D: Reclaiming Innocence

by 1andOnlyMandiCakes81



Series: Vampire Hunter Chronicles [5]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Dhampirs, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Half-Vampires, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Monsters, Science Fiction, Siblings, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, escaping abuse, original - Freeform, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andOnlyMandiCakes81/pseuds/1andOnlyMandiCakes81
Summary: D is hired by two young runaways. There is a far off place where the pair know peace is assured, and they'll face the dangers of the Frontier in order to reach it. Will D be ready, when those dangers are be poised to assail him and the runaways all at once?





	1. Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> ...They cry in the dark  
>  So you can't see their tears  
> They hide in the light  
> So you can't see their fears  
> Forgive and forget  
> All the while  
> Love and pain become one and the same  
> In the eyes of a wounded child
> 
> Because hell, hell is for children  
> And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
> Hell, hell is for children  
> And you shouldn't have to pay for your love  
> With your bones and your flesh... - Pat Benatar, Hell Is for Children 
> 
> ~*~
> 
>  
> 
> If I'm missing any tags, let me know.

 

For young Henrietta Jakobi, her day ended like any other day. Barely fourteen, she wondered if the whole of her life would be like this. Her mother had hardly spoken, spending most of the time either cleaning or cooking or sitting quietly in her rocking chair, while her father nursed a bottle of whiskey and raged over every little thing. It hadn't been the worst day, but it was certainly one among many, with more likely to come if things were left unchanged.  
Granted, life on the Frontier was rough; poverty being in abundance for most rural towns. But for Henrietta, she would've traded anything to be elsewhere. To go at least one day without the shouting, and liquor-fueled rants. To not feel the back of her father's hand across her face over the smallest misstep. To have her mother be just that, a mother. If not for herself, then at least for Ronin things could be different. He was only a boy, eight years old and had already gone through so much. Orphaned after his family was killed, languishing in one orphanage after another because his trauma 'couldn't be dealt with', just to end up here? Three years he had lived with them, enduring long days in the fields with Henrietta alongside him, working the farm until their bodies were sore. Then the evenings, spent hoping their father didn't take his anger out on them while their mother watched in silence.  
Ronin deserved better. But, what more could Henrietta do besides be his shield?  
As she lay on her bed, a book held to her chest and her eyes fixed to the ceiling of the attic bedroom, she caught sight of something outside her window. Light flashed across the night sky. A shooting star? Clasping her hands together, she prayed.  
_Make things be different. Let something good happen. Please, let something good happen._  
Just then, a commotion erupted from somewhere in the house. Minutes later, the bedroom door creaked open, and there was Ronin. He was holding back the urge to cry as he made his way to his side of the room, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Ronin?" Henrietta sat up, the idea of what might've happened already in mind, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was helping mother with the dishes...and I broke a glass. I didn't know it was father's favorite."   
  
"They're always his 'favorite'..." Henrietta replied, regret weighing heavily in her voice. She shouldn't have left him. Getting up, she marched over and pulled Ronin into her arms. "I'm sorry..."

"I hate it here..." Ronin said, his shoulders quivering as Henrietta stroked his hair.  
  
"Me too." Then, resting her cheek atop the boy's head, she said, "I'd get us out of here if I knew how."  
  
Ronin fell quiet for a moment. If that were possible, if they could leave and go anywhere... He'd go back to the last place he felt happy - the foster home he'd been adopted from. He'd only been there a few months, but it'd been the best time he'd had since losing his family. It wasn't perfect, and kids came and went like the wind, but it was nice. The house was big and clean, and although they weren't new, there was always toys and games to play with. He had friends for a time, and he got to go to school. Then there was the food. He never went hungry, Miss Nady always made sure of that. Most of all, he felt safe. If he'd known what he was in for, what his new 'parents' were truly like, Ronin never would've left.  
Without realizing, they'd spent an hour or so discussing this place in whispered voices, the foster home where Ronin had lived for a time and the town it was in. To Henrietta it sounded like a dream to live there, an oasis in a desert - a haven compared to the rest of the Frontier. And according to Ronin, that's exactly what the town was called. Haven.  
That's when Henrietta got the idea in mind.  
  
"We should go there," she said.  
  
"What?! Like, right now?" Ronin replied, shocked at her sudden exclaim.  
  
"Yes! Well, more precisely, early in the morning when mother and father are still sleeping. We'll sneak out just before dawn breaks, and get as far as we can before they even realize we're gone."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"Don't worry, leave that to me."  
  
Determined, Henrietta smiled, then helped Ronin to bed. For short while she lay in bed herself, pretending to sleep when her mother peered in to check on them before turning in for the night. She waited, listening intently for her father's loud snores, then when the moment felt right, Henrietta crawled out of bed and quietly went to work. There was a travel depot in the next town, surely they could buy their way onto a stagecoach, Henrietta thought to herself as she pulled two small travel bags from under her bed. Although she only had a little bit of money stashed, she did have a few pieces of her grandmother's jewelry to barter with. This wasn't going to be easy, but if they could make it out of the house and into the next town without too much trouble, then that in and of itself would be a heavy weight lifted.  
Then, just as the night sky grew a few shades lighter, she roused Ronin from his slumber, and made ready their departure.  
The house was a simple two story structure, built in such a way that the roof of the attached shed was right beneath the attic windows. The task was almost too easy - climb out onto the roof of the shed, then down the old oak tree next to it. This way, they could avoid the staircase and the loud creaks that would undoubtedly wake their parents. Henrietta herself had done it enough that it was almost second nature. If need be, she could do it with Ronin on her back without breaking a sweat.  
Placing their bags on her bed, she then carefully opened her window, and gingerly climbed out. Now it was Ronin's turn. Once he was steady on his feet, Henrietta grabbed their bags and shut the window as best she could. Then with their bags secured on their backs, the two steadily traversed the roof of the shed to the old oak tree under Henrietta's instructions. And despite Ronin's initial unsurety, the climb down the tree was just as manageable. They paused for a moment, listening for any changes from inside the house. Nothing. Their chance to run was here. Swiftly they dashed across the yard toward the sprouting cornfield, then through the crops for cover. Keeping a tight grip on Ronin's hand, and a compass in the other, Henrietta lead them on. For nearly thirty minutes they trekked through the tall stalks until they reached the edge of their property, then they stopped. There was a long expanse of open ground ahead, with the lights of the next town in sight, and daybreak almost upon them. By Henrietta's guess, they had less than an hour before their farm's rooster made its usual morning crow.  
  
"I don't see anything that could be dangerous..." Henrietta said, her voice brimming with determination, "Think you can beat me in a race?"  
  
Ronin replied with a grin, "I can try."  
  
"Alright then. Ready? GO!"  
  
On her mark they took off running, stopping at brief intervals to catch their breaths, until finally the next town was under their feet. But, they couldn't take it easy just yet. Without a word, they crept along the streets, keeping their eyes open for the travel depot. Then there, as they approached the main square, was the travel depot, with who could only be assumed as the owner stepping out to open the shutters to the horse and vehicle stalls for the day's business. Henrietta looked to the central clock tower. Not too much longer and their parents would wake, hopefully the tracks they'd made were disguised enough to buy them more time. Taking Ronin by the hand, she charged on toward the depot. Suddenly, though, she stopped. Before Ronin could even ask what she was doing, she pulled him into the neighboring alley.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing?" Ronin asked.  
  
"I just realized...if mother and father come looking for us here, they're gonna ask people if they've seen us. Especially if we're seen together, looking the way we do."  
  
The girl began to rummage through her bag, then pulled out a jackknife. Without another word she took the blade to her dark hair, cutting it as short as she could make it. Next she produced a pair of trousers and a shirt, dressing them over her faded yellow dress. The finishing touch, a shabby cap.  
  
Watching as Henrietta tucked the last bits of her hair under the cap, Ronin stared with his mouth open, "Wow...you-you look like a boy..."  
  
"That's the idea," she replied. "And if anyone asks, you're Oni and I'm Ri, got it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good...wait here out of sight, I'll go see what they got for travel..."  
  

***

  
Henrietta, with her bag in hand, carefully circled around the back of the depot to the other side then back to the front, hoping no one noticed her from before. With a deep breath to bolster her nerves, she entered the depot and stepped up to the counter just as the owner was clearing the chalk board of the previous day's travel information. Lowering her voice slightly she called for the man's attention, asking when the earliest stage coach would be arriving.  
  
"Let me see," said the man, climbing from off his stepping stool. Taking his scheduler out, he flipped to a specific page and scanned the writings. "Give or take, the next coach should be arriving within the hour. Where'ya headed?"  
  
"Uh...how far can two people go with ten dalas and some antique jewelry?"  
  
The man laughed, "Well, for fifteen dalas one person could make the first hundred mile stop at Brighton. If you're wanting two tickets, good luck pawnin' that jewelry off in the next thirty some minutes."  
  
Soured by the man's candor, Henrietta turned on her heel and left, venturing back the way she'd come and to the alley where Ronin was waiting. Until they had more money on hand, they were stuck, and unlikely to make the coach in time. But they had to try. Running to the clock tower, Henrietta checked the town map. The general store looked like a good place to start, so that was where the two runaways headed next. Again, Ronin hid in the dark alley beside the shop, while Henrietta made a bee-line for the pawn section the instant she saw the sign. Immediately she placed her grandmother's jewelry on the counter, a necklace and a pair of earrings seemingly made of silver and topaz, and waited with bated breath as they were examined. Once more Henrietta was met with laughter as the old woman let her chained jeweler's loupe fall from her eye. Tin and colored glass she stated, and not worth the amount of product it would take to pretty them up. Any hope left was dashed as Henrietta left the store.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ronin asked, huddled beside the girl in a shadowed corner.  
  
"I dunno," Henrietta replied, her voice matching her dejected expression, "maybe hide out in the tavern and hope mother and father don't find us."  
  
Already they could hear the town steadily spring to life, the denizens clambering to start their day. And among the clatter of voices, there came word of two missing children - a fair skinned girl with long dark hair and a darker skinned boy. The woman's voice seemed nervous as she spoke to passerby, seeking out these children. Although, so far, people failed to recall seeing them.  
Henrietta sunk her and Ronin deeper into the shadows. There was no telling if their father was accompanying their mother, but even with just one of them searching the town, it was no good to be out in the open. They had no choice now but to stay out of sight until the search was given up. Together the two stayed huddled, sequestered in a stony nook behind some stacked crates, and waited. Waited, and waited, and waited. Gradually day turned to dusk. It'd been some hours since they last heard any mention of missing children, and neither did they hear their mother return to this area. Maybe, with a little more disguise work, they could venture back out and no one would be the wiser. Quietly, Henrietta searched her bag, producing a clean dress and ribbons, and a handful of her chopped hair.  
  
"Here," she said, passing the dress into Ronin's hands, "Put this on."  
  
"I ain't wearin' a dress, Ri," Ronin said, not the least bit amused at the idea.  
  
"It won't be for long. And, your hair is long enough I can weave in what's left of mine. Trust me, okay? No one knows us here, and no one's gonna know the difference - hopefully."  
  
If there was another option, Ronin couldn't think of it. Begrudgingly, he put on the dress, which thankfully went down past his shorts, then sat still for Henrietta to transform his mop of hair. In time he had a set of pigtails tied tightly under his ears, and a bowed headband atop his crown. As long as Ronin kept his voice light, or didn't speak at all, he'd pass for a girl as well as Henrietta passed for a boy. The next trick, though, was finding something to eat. Maybe, even a place indoors to sleep.

  

***

  
The town lit up as the sky grew darker, every streetlamp and electric sign glowing brightly, the tavern easy to spot with its own blinking advertisements. In a town this size, street kids had to be a common enough occurrence that two wandering youths stepping through the doors shouldn't draw a questioning glance. And, though there were a few groans of disapproval, no one paid them a second look as Henrietta and Ronin took seat at the bar.  
  
"What'll it be," asked the grizzled barkeep.  
  
"What's the cheapest meal you've got?" Henrietta asked.  
  
"Chowder and a couple slices of bread - half dala for the lot."  
  
"Great, two please."  
  
For once something went right as Henrietta slapped a large coin on the counter, then all manners aside, she and Ronin slurped their soup down before the bartender could bring them the change.  
  
"You happen to have any rooms to sleep in?" Henrietta asked between bites of her bread.  
  
"Not for half-pints. You want a place to sleep, go to the hotel."  
  
Henrietta heaved a disgruntled sigh, "Fat chance of that happening...can't even afford a ride outta here. C'mon..." Clapping a hand to Ronin's shoulder, she gestured for them to leave, stuffing the last of their bread into her bag.  
  
"You two having trouble?" came a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, but what else's new..." Henrietta couldn't even lift her head up to look at the stranger, only catching a glimpse of his black boots and silver spurs as she and Ronin left.

With nowhere else to go, they returned to the rear end of the travel depot, their backs against the stone exterior as they nibbled the leftover bread.  
Ronin sniffled. Maybe they shouldn't have run away. They had a home and food to eat, a clean bed to sleep in. Sure they got the occasional slap, but that could stop if they just behaved better.  
At that, Henrietta couldn't have been more affronted. That was the worst kind of talk she'd ever heard, and from Ronin of all people. Their freedom was going to be hard, no doubt. They were going to have to be creative with how they got by, and make the most of what money they had. However, things could change for the better. They could find work, and earn more money. Maybe even work at the blasted hotel and have part of their pay cover a room to live in. Even if it meant sleeping outside for a few nights, their new path was better than the hell they had fled from. Have faith, she said. One day they'll reach that far off place. They would get to Haven, one way or another - she'd make sure of it.  
Suddenly there came a loud whistle through the air, a sickening  _thwank!_ , then a dying growl.  
Henrietta turned, having had her back to the overgrown field as she gave her speech to Ronin, and the boy himself shifting his gaze from her toward the same spot.  
Neither could tell if it was a small wolf, or a large wild dog. Whatever the case, it was dead; a long wooden stake driven into its brain.  
  
"The Frontier's a dangerous place," came that low voice from the tavern, "never leave your back unguarded."  
  
The youths looked to the voice's origin, just as a tall man in black emerged from the alley.  
Henrietta's heart fluttered. She'd never seen a man such as him, angelic in his features, down to the graceful way he moved as he approached them. From under the brim of his hat, his face sent shivers up the girl's spine. A face that beautiful should be outlawed, a thought Henrietta had to stop herself from saying out loud. He couldn't have been more than twenty, despite the gravitas in his voice - however she was still a kid in comparison, and a thought like that was inappropriate. A lingering stare back to the dead beast brought her back to her senses. Had the man not shown up when he did, both Henrietta and Ronin would've been torn to pieces. Instead of fixating on his otherworldly countenance, Henrietta needed to be working up a 'thank you'. Stumbling through her words, she did just that, then mentally scolded herself for blushing. Hardly a moment later, she couldn't help but wonder aloud if he'd been following them. Why else would the man be here, apart from an impromptu rescue?  
  
"I wasn't," the man replied. "I happened to be passing by and heard someone speaking boldly about going to Haven...then I spotted the jackal about to attack."  
  
" ** _You're a big fat liar, you know that?_** " came a coarse whisper.  
  
The man grumbled as he clenched his left fist, then cleared his throat. "The locals have been talking news about a pair of missing children. Were you two the reverse, you'd match their description."  
  
As the man spoke, Henrietta had been sifting through her belongings. At the mention of missing children she grasped her jackknife, and uncovered the blade.  
  
"What's your game?" she barked, the knife outstretched in her grasp. "Our parents sent you after us, didn't they!" The man rose his hands in defense as Henrietta motioned for Ronin to get behind her. "Don't make me stick ya, mister. We ain't ever goin' back! Never!"  
  
"I believe you." The man lowered his defense, although a faint smile appeared at the corner of his lips, "You have my word, I mean you no harm. So please, don't stab an old man for being concerned."  
  
"Who are ya, mister?" Ronin asked, peeking out from behind Henrietta.  
  
"Call me D. And if you're looking to get to Haven...I can take you there."  
  
This had to be a load of bull, Henrietta thought. Concerned old man? Her rear end could spout better excuses than that.  
But this man calling himself D swore it to be true. He'd seen more than enough children down on their luck to know how to spot them in a crowd, and these two were no different. And as a hunter, he knew more than anyone that the Frontier was exceedingly unforgiving to such hapless children left out in the wilds. If they wanted to survive, knowing when to accept help was a good tactic; as his wife would say. It seemed too good to be true, he admitted, but retained his stance. They spoke of going to Haven, and he happened to be going there himself. Accept or don't, the offer was simple. D would take them to their desired destination, and act as a bodyguard. Of course, they didn't have to accept his offer, as it came with a price.  
  
"Hunters always come with a price, and that price is expensive..." Henrietta sighed heavily. "I don't wanna get our hopes up, but...for argument's sake, what is your price, Mr. D?"  
  
"One dala."  
  
With that earnest response, both Henrietta and Ronin's jaws dropped. There had to be a catch, her mind spinning for a logical reason to say no. A strange man in black who happens to be going to the same place he caught them talking about? This is the kind of thing people see happen in the movies, and those rarely had a happy ending for the trusting fool.  
But, screw logic, Henrietta thought.  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
  


End Chapter 1  
____________________________________________


	2. Dust in the Wind

  

Making a deal with the hunter was the easy part. The other side of that was the journey itself. A week's travel at most, according to D, but also travel through barren terrain with little natural resources to take advantage of. Not to mention possible attacks - from both humans and non. It was a tremendous risk, and one D was going to make sure they were ready for.  
However, severity of the risk aside, the end reward was more than enough to justify taking it.  
That was Henrietta's thought as she spent what remained of her money buying supplies. D pointed out the packs of hardtack at the general store, something the girl had never heard of before but ultimately welcomed as a food source, especially when one pack came with twenty biscuits; and all for half a dala. She bought three just in case, and a tin of lemon candy for dessert. The last, and most costly, were three large waterskins. Henrietta frowned at the price, although they were a necessity she couldn't forgo. Thankfully the shop owner allowed her to fill them at the maintenance sink for free, provided they all left immediately after since closing time came just as the owner finished ringing up the sale. And, because the dhampir needed to leave.  
This struck a chord with Henrietta and Ronin. D, was a dhampir? Henrietta asked nearly then and there if it were true, had D not ushered the two out of the store instead. Over and over he silenced her every attempt, until the three of them came upon a quiet stable; a single horse tethered in its stall.  
  
"Please, Mr. D..." Henrietta sighed, "I'm not trying to be nosy. I don't care if you are one or not...I care about you being honest with us. I mean, you're the first person to show us any kindness. And if we can't trust you do this one thing, then...how are we supposed to trust you at all?"  
  
"You're right," D sighed heavily himself as he finished adjusting his horse's saddle. "And know that I wasn't avoiding the question, it was simply preferable to wait until we were out of earshot of everyone else. Yes, I'm a dhampir. However, I will not let either one of you come to harm, I swear it.  
"I'm unsure of how the shopkeeper was able to deduce my nature, but nevertheless, word would've spread by now. No doubt they'll be looking to force me out, and should they get a hold of you two...they'll deduce your identities one way or another. All the more reason for us to leave this town as quickly as possible, correct? And for this, it is imperative that you trust me. Do as I say, no matter what. If I tell you to run, you run. Understood?"  
  
Henrietta nodded, as did Ronin. With the hunter's help, they climbed onto the horse after their gear was secured. The boy held tight to his sister's waist as she gripped the reins, D guiding the horse by the bridle to the town's border. On his mark, Henrietta steadied herself, but was caught off guard all the same the instant the hunter gave a hard slap to the horse's spotted flank. All the more shocking, was the sight of D as the horse sped onward at full gallop. He was neck and neck with the animal, matching its speed with such inhuman skill.  
What other feats could dhampirs do? If it turned out D could also fly like a bird, Henrietta swore she'd eat her hat.  
Pushing that thought from her mind, the girl focused on maintaining control of the racing steed. It'd been a few years since she last rode a horse, but she was managing well enough to stay in the saddle, especially with Ronin latched to her from the rear; her muscles were going to ache something terrible later with how hard he was squeezing.  
There was no telling how far they'd gone until finally D grabbed the horse's bridle and brought it to a stop. Getting her bearings, Henrietta looked back. The town they left behind was no longer in sight, no sign of it at all. It was probably silly to ask how many miles they traveled, or even how long it'd been, but despite the odd feeling she asked anyway. To her, it couldn't have been more than an hour or so.  
  
"It's been three, actually," D stated succinctly, while sorting through his own bags and removing a small electric lamp. "We've gone far enough that you two can rest for the remainder of the night. I'll keep watch in the meantime, and wake you when it's time to go."  
  
"Rest on what? The dirt?" Ronin asked, finally able to discard his disguise as he pulled off Henrietta's makeshift pigtails and dress.  
  
"Ronin, don't be a brat. Here..." Getting their bags off the horse, Henrietta pulled out a pair of curious pouches. Once out of their wrappings and their strings yanked, the mysterious items grew into fullsize sleeping bags. They were old, and a bit musty from having been stuffed in a closet for who knew how long, but also not likely to be missed.  
  
"Damn, Ri, you thought of everything," Ronin exclaimed, his jaw agape.  
  
"I certainly did. Now hush your sass and come get something to eat."  
  
Sitting side by side, partaking in the warmth of D's lamp, the kids tucked into a few pieces of the food Henrietta had bought, quietly musing to themselves as the hunter looked on. The taste of the hardtack was something to get used to, but at least the biscuits were filling. The lemon candy that came after, however, was a delightful treat in comparison. Ronin hadn't had candy since he came into Henrietta's family, and the tart taste was a gentle reminder of the foster home he dreamed of returning to. Then a thought stuck him. Some of the other kids spoke of a man named D who helped run the home, but was often away on long hunting trips. Was this D helping him and his sister the same man?  
  
"Hey, Mr. D?" Ronin asked after a sip from his waterskin. "I used to live in the foster home in Haven...are you the same D who runs the place with Ms. Nady?"  
  
"I am, she's my wife."  
  
"No shit?!"  
  
"Ronin! Watch your mouth!"  
  
"No shit..."  
  
"Mr. D!!"  
  
"Sorry..." D's lips twitched. It was possible he was trying not to smile. Clearing his throat, he continued, "But, yeah. That's my home we're heading to, and I'm sure Nadia would be glad to have you back, and your sister."  
  
"You gots your own kids, Mr. D?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Can we be your kids too?"  
  
"Ronin!!"  
  
At this, D couldn't help the chuckle that he'd been holding back.  
  
"That's a big decision, kid," he said. "Let's hold off on making promises we might not be able to keep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, yourself..." D quirked a brow, "Why run away from home to go live with a dhampir?"  
  
Such an earnest question left Ronin dumbstruck, Henrietta as well. The answer was easy, yet the words wouldn't come out.  
D took the initiative by voicing the likelihood of their situation. They were runaways, so the life they were running from must've been rough. Any person with a decent pair of eyes could tell these kids were poor. But, there had to be more to the story than just kids escaping a household with little money, especially considering the girl pulled a knife on D at the thought of being returned. This left their parents as the main source of their troubles. Back in town, D had seen a woman wandering about, asking if anyone had seen her children who'd disappeared during the night. Wandering about, alone, and only mildly concerned. Most mothers would be frantic, fathers too. Yet this woman seemed as if she were missing a pair of shoes, versus her children.  
Ronin hugged his knees, while Henrietta simply hung her head.  
  
D spoke softly, "You needn't be afraid to tell me the truth... Did they hurt you?"  
  
Henrietta shivered despite the warmth from the lamp, her eyes beginning to swim. She had heard the same woman, knowing without a doubt who she was and tuning out her voice. She heard the lack of urgency, the lack of sincerity, the lack of care in her tone. Maybe there was hope that their going missing would shake loose some motherly instinct. But, of course, if such a mother couldn't be bothered to come to their aid when father was on another drunken tirade, beating two defenseless kids over the smallest perceived slight - was there truly any hope at all?  
  
D spoke again when neither answered, "Would you want to go back?"  
  
Ronin didn't speak. Henrietta, though, shook her head as she bit on her bottom lip to keep from crying aloud, tears streaming down her face.  
Their actions spoke volumes, and was all the information D needed. They hired him for a certain goal, and he would see to it that it was achieved. There was nothing for them to do now but sleep as best they could.  
 

***

  
In the drab parlor of the Jakobi household, Mr. and Mrs. Jakobi played host to a small group of men. They were four hunters, sought after by the sparse farming community to find the missing Jakobi children.  
According to Mrs. Jakobi, though she failed in retrieving them, her search through the neighboring town had yielded surprising information. She spoke with the local barkeep, who had seen a couple of kids about the same age as the ones she was looking for, only the teenager was a boy, and the younger child a girl. Although, frankly speaking, neither seemed quite right. Perhaps there was something more to that.  
Then the general store owner. He had seen the same teenager come twice into his shop, the first time trying to pawn some jewelry onto his elderly mother, the second with a younger friend and a dhampir. Some of the locals had gathered not long after he'd made them leave, to push the dhampir out. But, by the time they all had reached the stable house, the dhampir and the kids were gone.  
One of the hunters spoke up, a gruff one-eyed bear of a man with a face that'd seen one too many beatings, to the point one would be hard pressed to determine his age. To his mind, that dhampir had something on the kids, probably played with their heads to get them to follow. Can't trust those half-breeds, he spat. If anything, he wouldn't be surprised if these kids were the ones missing - bewitched right out of their beds then forced to wear disguises.  
"Ain't no wonder why ya couldn't find 'em," the hunter continued. "Pro'ly passed right by 'em an' never noticed."  
  
Nearly all at once the men spoke excitedly, itching to get on with the hunt, Mr. Jakobi himself spurring them on. His wife, on the other hand, merely sat in her rocking chair. That is, until she got the nerve to speak again.  
Perhaps they were being too hasty, her voice just barely masking a nervous stutter as she spoke. He would always talk of what a burden the children were. And although she wouldn't mind having her daughter back, by chance wouldn't their present financial situation be better if they simply let the children go? For all they knew, Henrietta and Ronin might've run off on their own.  
  
"Don't talk stupid, woman," Mr. Jakobi barked. "I don't care what the case is, I want those piece'a shit kids back right now! That boy cost me some coin to adopt so we'd have an extra hand on the farm, an' I aim to earn back my investment! Bitch, don't look at me like that! It ain't my fault the past few harvests were failures!" The man then turned to the hunters, waving them out of the house, "Y'all got their pictures! Now get on out there and bring' em back, ya hear?!"  
  
  
Overhead, the stars twinkled, the night sky beginning to grow steadily lighter. Some hours had passed since they stopped for the night, and in relative calm considering the Frontier's treacherous conditions. So calm, in fact, D caught himself about to fall asleep on his watch. He lay back on his own sleeping bag, his small electric lamp long switched off, listening intently to his surroundings as he watched the morning's approach. Everything seemed so quiet and still - almost. The kids themselves had passed out not long after they settled into their beds, though theirs was a fitful sleep. Ronin tossed and turned, mumbling and kicking his feet. It brought to mind something D's wife would often do in her sleep, tormented by terrors unseen. More than likely the young boy was having a similar occurrence, minus the screams and cries that would accompany Nadia's restless sleep.  
Suddenly the hunter jolted upright, eyes trained in the direction they had traveled from, ears perking to the sound of distant rumblings. There were men on horseback galloping this way, four of them, and armed, his heightened sight telling him so. Of course, there was no definitive way to tell what these men were after, but, D's instincts felt otherwise. Nobody traveled the Frontier at night, not unless they were bandits or monsters, or hunters. By the speed of their mounts, however, it would be another few hours before they actually arrived. Getting up, D roused the two sleeping runaways, their motions fueled by the urgency in his instructions. Within minutes everything was packed and secured onto D's horse, Henrietta and Ronin climbing on thereafter. Then like they'd done before, D gave a slap to his steed's flank and together the three left behind their makeshift camp in a flurry of dust and hooves.  
Where they were headed to next was a way station complex not fifty miles away. However, there would be no stopping, or catching a ride on a departing train. Instead, their path would turn East and gallop along the tracks; this method more or less a means to leave less discernible traces in the earth. At that point, after another day's travel, they'd be in one of the more developed towns in this particular sector. Developed enough, at least, to have more places to hide away for the night, and people less likely to ask questions. So, with the plan set, D hurried them along. In hardly any time at all, they reached the station complex, with D then climbing onto his mount for optimal control, sandwiched between the kids. Then they were off again. Morning came and went, and by the afternoon the galloping slowed to a casual walk, allowing Henrietta and Ronin a chance to eat and drink their fill without a pause. However, as dusk approached, it became increasingly apparent that Ronin was holding something back. Sitting at D's front, his head drooped, tired and in obvious discomfort, although his words said otherwise. A simple touch to his forehead revealed a burning fever. How long he'd been this way was uncertain, but regardless of when it started, the fever had since gotten worse. There was no time to waste. D put a spur to his mount and raced on as fast as possible, his left hand held to Ronin's head.  
  
Hours beforehand at the station complex, the four hunters had pulled their mounts to a stop, confused at first by the trail going cold. The leader, the gruff one-eyed man, jumped off his horse. There had to be more to it than this. A man running side by side with his steed, with a pair of kids in tow, doesn't just disappear into thin air.  
  
"Crow... Fox... Stag... Com'ere an' take a look at this," he called out as he began to inspect the area around the train tracks.  
  
"Whadja fin' there, Griz?" asked Crow.  
  
They gathered about Griz as he knelt to the ground, then traced what he'd found along the soil to the ballast, then to the beams and ties. The seasoned tracker had to give credit where it was due. To hide his intentions like this, that dhampir they were chasing was clever, much more clever than any target he'd gone after before. Still, Griz's cohorts were scratching their heads.  
  
"Look, ya dumbasses," Griz barked, "The scratches on the ties, all the kicked up stones... That dhampir ran his horse along the track, headed that way..." The hunter pointed off in the distance, "Eastward, to Croix by my guess. We'll start there, then branch out if we don't find 'em. Now hurry, he's got some hours on us, but if we're lucky we can catch up by nightfall."  
 

***

  
Just as evening came, D saw the stone walls of the town grow closer and closer, the guards in the patrol towers calling down as he thundered through the gates as they were closing for the night.

"Asshole! Ya nearly got yourself squashed!" hollered one patrolman, but his shout fell on deaf ears.  
  
Where was the hospital, or a clinic? Something with medical aid. On his right the hunter spotted the sheriff station, catching a deputy off guard. The last the man heard, the local doctor was making rounds at the church, to tend to the homeless in the clergy's care. Without another word, D made off to where the deputy was pointing, toward the town center.  
  
" ** _Head for the rear_** ," whispered the old raspy voice from before, " ** _not a good idea doing this out in the open..._** "  
  
Doing as the voice said, D went left with a hasty turn at the church's front, then through a dark alley that brought him to the wooded backyard of the attached convent. Jumping off his horse with Ronin in his arms, and Henrietta at his side, D banged on the heavy door.  
Upon hearing the series of determined knocks, a hunched old nun scuttled toward the ruckus, asking aloud who could be wandering about at this hour, and at the back door of all places. She nearly swooned at the sight of the hunter's countenance the moment she opened the view window, clutching at her heart as she gripped the window's cover to keep from falling.  
  
"W-What can I do for you, y-young man?" she asked. "You look t-troubled."  
  
"I've an ill child. I was told I could find the doctor here..." D replied.  
  
"Oh my..." Taking one look at Ronin, the nun pulled open the door to let them in. "Yes, yes, this way, please!"  
  
Any worries or hesitation fell to the wayside as the nun rushed them down the corridors, rickety legs moving surprisingly quick for her age. As loudly as she could muster, the old nun called out for the doctor as they rounded a corner and came into a large, open room, one of many operating as sleeping quarters for the fair few without a home of their own. The doctor stepped away from the patient she'd just finished tending to, and met the old woman directly. Immediately the nun brought D forward, Ronin still in his arms, the boy's breathing now labored and hollow. Then the doctor herself hurried them into a different room, smaller and private with only a couple of beds in each corner.  
  
"Apologies, I don't mean to be rude," said the doctor as she motioned D to place Ronin in one of the beds, "but this boy is severely ill... What's his name?"  
  
"Ronin..." replied the hunter.  
  
A pen light in hand, the doctor began to examine the boy's eyes and mouth, "Alright, Ronin, if you can understand me...I'm Doctor Chen, I'm gonna look you over and see what's wrong... Are you in any pain?" As Doctor Chen checked his pupils, Ronin didn't answer. "Ronin? Dear, do you know where you are?"  
  
At this, all Ronin did was groan aloud.  
  
Henrietta began to shake with dread as she held onto D's hand, "Is he-? Is my brother gonna die?"  
  
D and the doctor nearly replied in unison, "No."  
  
Waving the girl over, Doctor Chen took her quivering hand, "He's not going to die, I promise you. He does need medicine, though, and I need my equipment to determine what kind. I'd take him with me to my clinic, but...he really shouldn't be taken back outside...not with that chill in the air."  
  
"I can come with you," Henrietta stated. "And Mr. D? Can you stay? I can take care of myself but Ronin's gonna need protection."  
  
D simply nodded in return, with a hint of something in his expression that emboldened the girl's spirit. With nothing more to say, she followed after Doctor Chen, leaving the hunter and the nun at Ronin's side.  
  
"This is turning out to be quite the evening," exclaimed the old nun. "I'll see to it the boy gets some extra blankets and some warm soup."  
  
"Thank you," D replied softly. "But first, watch over him a moment, I need to fetch my bags."  
  
Leaving the quarters, and heading back the way they'd come, D returned to the back garden where he'd left his horse. There was a sizable shed near where the steed was quietly chewing grass, and taking his mount by the bridle the hunter approached the shed, broke the rusty lock, then silently slipped inside. Nestled in its own compartment, D took out his satellite phone. With things progressing as they were, it was likely he and the runaways wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, and the possibility that they might be sought after by those mysterious men on horseback lingered in his mind. Know when to accept help, aforementioned advice D himself needed to remember and put into action. So, doing thusly, D pressed the dial pad and waited for the call to connect.  
  
_"Hello?"_  came a soft feminine voice, " _D? Or is this Dev or Ana?"_  
  
"It's me... Where are you right now?"  
  
_"At home. Our new mayor wants me to accompany her to the Capital in the morning, though."_  
  
"Hold off on that. I...need your help. Get to Croix as quickly as possible, and be prepared for a fight..."  
  
  
Rain had started to drizzle the moment Henrietta and Doctor Chen left the church, their pace quickening to reach the clinic. Through a side entrance they entered, with the doctor heading straight for her office and personal lab. If the boy, Ronin, was ill with what she was thinking of, she crossed her fingers that she still had medicine in stock for it. She ran to the storage cabinet, sorting through every vial and pill bottle. All kinds of medicine, but no sign of what she was searching for. She could simply make more, but of course, she just had to be out of the right herbs, too.  
  
"Well, that's just great..." sighed the weary physician. "I have everything that could possibly take the edge off his symptoms, but not the antitoxin to cure him with."  
  
"Antitoxin?" Henrietta asked, more worried than she had been before. "How do you get more?"  
  
"I need a specific plant," Chen sighed as she pointed to a medical illustration of it pinned to the wall. "It grows in the woods a mile north of here, but it's not safe to go out and get it, not now. We'll have to make do with what I have until the sun comes up...although...what I have might not work."  
  
"Then we need that plant!" Henrietta stamped her foot. "I ain't afraid of the rain or the dark!"  
  
"It's not the dark one needs to be afraid of when entering those woods..." Chen's voice shivered slightly, "It's the undead...the Nobility and their servants." Into her bag went the supplies that could at least bring down the boy's fever and ease any discomfort, then the doctor gripped the young girl's shoulder, "Let's not argue. Morning will come soon enough, and until then I'll make sure your brother's comfortable."  
  
Together they left the clinic, and through the rain they headed back to the church. Except, unbeknownst to the doctor, Henrietta paused part of the way, then slinked off in the other direction. Ronin had suffered enough. Come hell or high water, she was getting that plant. Pulling out her compass, she made for the northern end of town, all the while patting the jackknife that rested in her other pocket. Although, the stone palisade was going to be a problem. The masonry was rough, and the stone blocks stuck out a bit, but not enough to climb with. But wait... The building a few yards back, there were large spools of something in its fenced rear. Running back, she took a closer look. Spools of rope, just within reach of the fence's edge. The gods must be smiling on her. Out came the jackknife the moment she worked loose the coil and pulled several feet through the fence, then she returned to the stone wall. After a making a quick lasso, Henrietta launched the rope up, hoping to snag the spikes lining the rim. Three failed tries later she succeeded, then made good her climb, carefully up and over, and scaling down the other side, making sure to note where she left the rope dangling. After all, she was going to need it to get back into town. To the northern woods she ran, the image of the medicinal plant burned into her mind. And for once, with all the running and the rain, she was glad she had lopped off her tresses. She counted her steps along the way, timing herself like she had that fateful morning, then some minutes later found herself at the dense treeline. In she went without hesitation, thunder cracking overhead. Look for fat trees with fungus, that plant grows at the base, Henrietta told herself, just like the picture said - and fat trees tend to be in the deeper parts of woods and forests. It had to have been at least another half mile before anything began to resemble what she was looking for. Lightning flashed. There, a few clumped together in such a way they looked like one big tree. And at their base, a wealth of those plants fluttered in the wind. Henrietta unbuttoned the shirt that hid the top of her tucked in dress, then knelt with her knife in hand, cutting as many of the plants as she could fit in the shirt. When she was finally finished, she bundled her prize tightly with the shirt sleeves, then secured them to her belt loops. So easy it should've been a crime. Honestly, what was that doctor so afraid of? If there were vampires in these woods, they would have found her long before now. Turning on her heel, the girl moved to head back to town. Lightning flashed again, then suddenly Henrietta stopped cold. A shadowy figure loomed ahead, their eyes aglow like burning rubies.  
  
"Hello, my dear," said the figure, their voice deep and alluring. "Where're you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
  
  


End Chapter 2  
____________________________________________  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will come soon enough =)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure it doesn't need to be said, but I'll say it anyway. Papa D will totes do anything for these kids.


	3. Dissonance

Though the rain had been light on the trek back to the church, it quickly became a downpour when Dr. Chen was only a yard or so away from the building. Believing Henrietta to still be behind her, she called out that they should hurry, then booked it the rest of the way. Without stopping or checking behind her, the doctor passed through the front entrance and continued all the way to Ronin's sickbed, the nun at his side and D standing watch.

"I checked my stock at the clinic, and unfortunately I don't have what Ronin needs," Chen said, somewhat breathless as she set down her bag atop the bedside table, and began to pull out what she was able to provide. "But I think I can do just enough with what I have to ease his symptoms."

The nun, who'd just noticed the lacking person in the group, was about to speak, however D beat her to it.

"Where's the girl," D asked, his brow furrowed a bit in confusion.

Dr. Chen became confused herself, "What're you talking about, she's right... Huh? Where'd she go?" Realizing then and there that Henrietta was missing, Chen ran back through the church. She burst through the front entrance, scanning the block and calling for the girl despite her voice not carrying very far. Henrietta was nowhere to be seen. Pulling herself back inside, Chen slumped against the doors. "She was right behind me, I swear it."

Having followed the doctor, D stood alongside the nun in that entryway, their perplexed features highlighted by the flickering candles and sconces. Try and hide it as he might, D's frustration was evident as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where were you the last you saw her?"

Chen pushed back her dripping dark hair, "We'd just left the clinic. I mean, the kid was standing right next to me as we were about to head back. I've no idea where--no. Oh no..."

"What...What happened while you were there..."

"Henrietta had made such a fuss about the lack of medicine. That it wasn't enough to wait until morning when it was safer to get the plant I needed. I told her. I told her, I told her, I told her, that the Frontier is dangerous at night.  Everyone  knows this. Maybe I shouldn't have spared her the gory details, but...the woods North of here...there's an old Noble stronghold somewhere on the other side. As far as the locals know it's gone unused for ages, yet... Nobles still wander about. What kind or how powerful they are, we haven't a clue, but we know they're out there. One set of red eyes in the dark is more than enough to keep us away."

"And you think this is where she disappeared to..."

"I'm positive."

D turned away, one clenched fist shook for an instant in anger as he swore under his breath, although his harsh tone was loud enough for the perturbed nun to gasp aloud.

"Mr. D!" she exclaimed, "I understand your reason, but please, this is a house of worship. That kind of language has no place here."

Seeming to not acknowledge that statement, D made for the doors, Dr. Chen dashing out of his way. He paused for a moment with his hand on a door handle, looking back to the doctor and the nun. On his orders they were to stay put and keep watch over the boy in their care, and under no circumstance were they to leave him on his own. Neither even had the chance to reply before the hunter rushed out into the thundering deluge, his cape fluttering behind him.

Henrietta stood frozen at the sight ahead of her. The figure had yet to approach, and their eyes appeared as if they were smiling. Were they pleased to have found themselves some prey out in the woods? Possibly. Although, Henrietta was praying to not discover the truth. Out of nowhere came a sparking flame, illuminating the figure's face. A gaunt looking man, his age indiscernible, was all Henrietta could see before the flame quickly went out. In the place of the flame was another glowing red orb and the smell of smoke, as this stranger decided to take the time to light himself a cigarette as he spied the quivering girl.  
What should she do, when she couldn't bring her body to move? Should she run? Stand her ground? Drop to her knees and beg to not have her throat torn out?  
Thunder boomed alongside a bright flash of lightening, beams of white light showering the dark woods for a few seconds. Just enough time to show precisely the scene hardly a stone's throw away. There was the gaunt man puffing on his cigarette, sitting atop a low hanging branch. An equally gaunt woman had come to sit beside him, her arms draped lovingly around his shoulders as she set her eyes on Henrietta. Perched on another branch was a gangly looking boy not much older than Henrietta herself, scowling. She had indeed trespassed into a nest, and this family would most assuredly make her pay.

"Husband," purred the gaunt woman, "is this what you plan to feed your wife and son? This child is hardly a snack."

"Indeed, darling," the man said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "But, a snack is better than nothing. I'll merely take a swallow, while you and our boy have the rest."

Try as she might, Henrietta's feet were glued in place. Her mind screamed to run, or shout, do something to protect herself. But she could do nothing, nothing beyond feeling her heart pound in her chest and tears brimming in her eyes, her breath panting in fear as the woman dropped to the ground and began to slowly approach. That simple act in and of itself was enough to drive the girl's fear further, those tears now streaming down her face, as did something else under her trousers.

"Oh, poor little pigeon," cooed the woman, "Do we frighten you that much? Don't worry, we'll make it quick. If you'd like...we could even make you our daughter."

As she came steadily closer, the woman's eyes began to glow, sending a tremor through Henrietta. Her limbs grew cold and rigid at first, then numb. Her breathing eased, and heart rate slowed as if she were dozing off. Then she began to step forward.

"That's right, darling, come here," the woman continued. "Come to mommy..."

The woman nearly had Henrietta in her grasp. However, as her fingers were about to clutch the girl, without warning a figure darker than the shadows themselves plowed into the woman. She screamed, then came the sound of metal piercing flesh. That scream became gargled, then quickly faded.  
Suddenly Henrietta regained her senses, just as the gaunt man and his son leaped into action. In that same instant the shadowed figure grabbed her shoulder.  
D had found her.

Readying his bloody sword, D gave her a shove to move, commanding her harshly, "Run!"

Stumbling at first, Henrietta took off. She dare not look back as shouts and sounds of fighting grew behind her. And just as quickly as they started, those sounds died away. She ran as fast as she was able, the effect of the gaunt woman's voice still lingering. How far she'd gone she couldn't tell, she could hardly see as it was, the night seeming to grow darker. Then something grabbed her about the waist. Or rather, someone. Henrietta screamed, clawing at the arm that held her.

"Stop. It's me," commanded D, his tone as harsh as before; if not more so.

Henrietta stiffened at his words, and at the realization at how fast D was running. Like that first ride together when they'd met, he moved in such a way their surroundings were almost a blur. How incredible, she thought. Then she made the mistake of looking at the rear, toward the growing blackness from where they'd come. More glowing eyes appeared, growls and all manner of nightmarish sounds billowing in the distance. Were they coming for her and D? Henrietta fainted before she could even think of answer.

***

What felt like a second later, Henrietta woke to a few hard taps to her cheeks. D had placed her on ground at the base of the town's wall. That is to say, at the base on the other side as they were back inside the town itself. How did he come to do that, she wondered aloud. He couldn't have climbed the rope she'd left behind and carried her at the same time.

"I jumped," he said flatly, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do.

"J-Jumped? How? The wall's so high..."

"Doesn't matter. Now, get on your feet and start walking your ass back to the church."

Although Henrietta knew she was the one who'd messed up, she couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt by the harshness in his words. He had every right to be upset with her, but she'd almost been made a meal by fiends in the night. And, all for the sake of helping her brother. D could at least try to be a little more sympathetic. That aside, though, she stood after taking the hunter's offered hand and did as she was told. However, despite his demeanor the girl clung to him as they walked, not letting go even as they crossed the church's threshold and were greeted by Dr. Chen.

"Oh thank goodness," sighed the doctor, instinctively taking the girl into her arms. "We were at our wit's end worrying about you."

"I'm sorry..." Henrietta shivered in the embrace, and softly began to cry.

"She's going to need a hot bath and fresh clothes..." D mentioned, succinct and seemingly unmoved.

"Well of course, the poor dear's soaked to the bone," Dr. Chen replied, "she'll catch her death like this."

" **_That, and she pissed herself..._ ** " came a low, hoarse voice as the hunter passed the girl and the doctor.

"Mr. D!" Dr. Chen turned about and caught D by the arm. "She made a mistake, but you needn't be so callous! Think for a moment how frightened she must've been."

For a moment D was silent, his countenance like stone, scarcely flinching as he gripped his left hand so tight he could almost break his own fingers.

He heaved a sigh, his words geared toward Henrietta as he spoke again, although his gaze appeared to be aimed at his left hand, "My apologies. That was out of line. What's done is done, but...you'd do well to not do it again. I can't protect you when you run off like that."

With nothing more to say, Dr. Chen took Henrietta by the hand and went off with the nun.  
D headed back to the old shed in the garden, the rain still heavy. His joints and muscles were stiff, slightly twinging with pain whenever he moved. Had it not been for his natural speed being hampered, he could have gotten to the girl sooner and made a swifter exit, especially when considering the night-horde that was drawn out not just by Henrietta, but by D as well. If the weather persisted in its current state, how much worse were things about to become if those four hunters announced themselves. Pausing on that thought, D plucked a single odd looking pill from its container and dropped it into his canteen, downing what remained of his water. He had gone a bit too long without properly feeding himself, licking the last drops of bloody ichor that clung to his lips. What would Nadia say if she were there. Most likely worry aloud about D not taking care of himself like he should. She would be right, though. However, it was not as if he wasn't trying, or putting it off on purpose. He simply forgot by getting himself distracted, by two youngsters in need of help.

" **_If I had a foot, I guess I'd be choking on it right now... Sorry, pal, I didn't mean to-_ ** "

"Be an asshole?" D cut off the raspy old voice of his left hand as he rummaged through his bags.

The symbiote stumbled his words, gruff and embarrassed, " **_Y-Yeah. What more do ya want me to say?_ ** "

"Nothing. I'm not even thinking about that right now."  
  
" **_Uh-huh. What's the plan then, eh? Those buggers're gonna show up soon...probably any minute now. What's the wifey gonna do once she gets here? That is, if she gets here in time?_ ** "

"I don't know..."

" **_Mm-hmm. The great hunter D is gonna wing it just like he always does. Who could've guessed that. Certainly not me..._ ** "

"Shut up."

A sharp set of rings from inside the saddle bags halted the bickering. Immediately D went to grab his satellite phone, knowing Nadia would be on the other end.

"Where are you?"

_'Well, hello to you too, dear. I'm on my way. In fact, I'm fairly close. Would've called you sooner but this turbulence sucks.'_

"Turbulence?"

_'I bribed the nearest airbus station to set me up a flight. Figured it'd be the fastest method to get to Croix. But this weather-AH! Fuc-!!'_

"Nadia!"

The call had been cut off, but by what? Nadia mentioned turbulence. However, could it have been more than that?  
D hurriedly left the shed, running his eyes from the base of the church to its highest point. Then without hesitation, he kicked off the ground, bounding from the first level roof to the second, the third, until finally he reached the very tip of the bell tower. Of course, as precarious as it was for anyone to be perched at this height, especially during a heavy storm, for D there could be no better vantage point. He scanned the dark sky, looking to where he knew his wife would be coming from. She had said she was close, so he pushed his sight as far as he could, to spot any sign of an aircraft in distress. Nothing. With the vastness above so choked with clouds and rain pouring down, he was lucky to catch the faint bursts of lightning from a few miles away. What had ended Nadia's call so abruptly, D had to wonder in that instant. Perhaps a heavy shake of the airbus knocked her phone from her hands. Practical reasoning, or was D simply distracting himself from a more grave idea. Surely the airbus didn't crash due to the storm--no, perish the thought. But the hunter didn't have the chance to continue that process, as something else all together stole his attention.  
Distant hooves galloping across soaked earth drew closer, and there not a half mile from Croix's main gates were three hunters on horseback. The very same men D had seen at the start of this journey. But, where was the fourth?  
There was no time left to waste.  
Returning to the ground level, D hurried back into the church. Entering into Ronin's room he found Dr. Chen monitoring the boy, Henrietta resting on another bed, and the nun praying over a long strand of polished beads.

Sensing something urgent in the hunter's expression, Henrietta sat up with a start, "What's wrong?"

"They're here."

Henrietta braced herself for what might happen next, just as the doctor paused her work with Ronin.

"Who's here?" asked the doctor.

"I haven't time to explain," D replied, then he looked to the unnerved nun. "Secure all the doors. No one enters this church, and no one leaves until I've returned--understood? And lock up this room and the next after I leave. And no matter what, do not leave these kids on their own."

With that, D turned on his heel and sprinted back the way he'd come. Behind him he could hear swift movements, the nun calling out along with windows and doors being shut and bolted tight. The instant he ran out into the back garden, that door was secured.

Shouts rang out from the guard towers, and from the other side of the gates. These men on horseback were demanding to be let in. On their word the town was harboring a dangerous man. An outlaw and kidnapper, on top of being a dhampir. There was no telling what kind of dastardly troubles a man like that could be causing, especially with two young children in tow. Surely the guards would do the right thing and let these hunters in.  
Of the two guard towers on either side of the gates, each had a pair of armed individuals assigned on rotation, with the pairs switched for each new shift. And for these pairs in particular, they had only just started their watch of the gates twenty minutes beforehand. What were these so called hunters talking about? On their word, they had to be let in?  
The guards readied their weapons. Two men had their guns aimed in one tower, while in the other a seasoned Frontierswoman trained her crossbow and a young man cocked his rifle.  
Still, the hunters asked to be let in, their arms up in defense, swearing on their lives they spoke the truth. But again, the guards remained unmoved. That is, until the hunters began to shout and point at a spot on the stone wall's rim.

"That's him! That's him! That's the guy!"

Less than ten feet to the left stood a man clad in black, unnaturally perched on the wall's defense spikes as his long raiment fluttered in the wind.

The Frontierswoman bugged her eyes then swung her crossbow in the stranger's direction, "HEY! Pal, ya got to the count'a nothin' to surrender before I shoot your ass!"

The stranger didn't even cast a glance at this sparse group of patrolmen before he leaped off the top of the wall, a distance downward that would no doubt injure him greatly. However, to everyone's surprise, the stranger's fall was more like the sailing of a great mythic bird, and his reaching the ground just as graceful. Neither did he falter in his stride as he began to approach the hunters an instant after, the look in his eyes fierce and his gait determined.  
The hunters shifted in their saddles. Then, one by one they dismounted their horses.  
The burliest of them met the stranger halfway.

"We're hunters known as the Beastmen," he said, his hand gripped to the gun holstered at his side. "The name's Griz, and these're my boys--Crow and Fox."

"If I recall," stated the man in black, "there were four of you..."

"Our pal Stag headed back t'get the parents o' them kids you stole. When all's said an' done, we'll be havin' ourselves a li'l family reunion come mornin'. Now that aside, I'll be havin' your name, half-breed. After a chase like this, ya owe us that much before we collect your hide."

Steadily the rain began to relent, and as the last drop fell, the stranger raised his head fully. Locking sights with Griz, the man replied simply, "D."

***

Griz had fashioned himself a snide grin initially, as if he knew victory over this dhampir was assured. Three hunters with firearms against one man with a sword? To his mind, whatever fight ensued would statistically be in his group's favor. That smile, however, quickly faded once the stranger presented his name, along with the assumption that this was going to be easy. Only one man in the whole of the Frontier went by that name, and was himself an infamous Hunter. A Vampire Hunter at that, one to not be trifled with. But, this hunter had also gone and snatched two innocent youths from their family. That needed to be rectified. Moreover, what kind of renown would that bring to him and his comrades, to take down this famed dhampir hunter.  
Tightening the grip on his gun, Griz narrowed his eyes at D.

"Ya got some nerve, man," Griz spat. "Only a devil'd do the shit ya did."

"Is that so?" D hardly quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. An' we'll be takin' them kids back...over your dead body if we have'ta."

Less than six feet stood between D and Griz, and though the hunter made good his intentions with his hand still clamped to his gun, he had yet to act. Instead he remained locked in his stance, eyes fixed to his dhampir opponent. Perhaps he was waiting for D to take the offensive, or make some clever retort. Or do anything at all. Draw that longsword, drop to the ground and beg for mercy, do something. Anything. Anything beyond standing like a foreboding statue with a glare like ice.  
Fuck this guy, he muttered to himself.  
Griz whipped out his gun, cocking the hammer as it left the holster. He moved in for what could be the fight of his life. And yet... D still hadn't even twitched an eyelash. What was with this guy? It was like he was asking to be killed. It didn't matter, though. Not anymore. The job was about to be completed, and none of the Beastmen had to break a sweat over it. Incapacitate, then stake him. The process was almost too easy. Griz raised his gun and fired it just as quickly, aiming to hit the damned dhampir in the gut first.  
It was in that instant that D finally acted. His right hand flashed to the hilt of his sword, and in the blink of an eye it was pulled from the scabbard. A flash of light, and a sharp ping of metal, then Griz cried out as his gun was forced from his hand. No cuts or blows, or bullet wounds. The opposing hunter had taken his sword and not only blocked the bullet, but also sent it rocketing back to take the gun from his enemy's hand, without even laying a scratch on him.  
Crow and Fox, who were about to draw their guns, froze with shock and awe. But only for a moment. Bastard, they shouted, as they fired on D. Then they too were met with the same action as D brandished his sword from side to side, rocketing their bullets back to them and their guns flying from their grip. Again the three men stood slack jawed, then disregarding the guns all together, they pulled out their daggers and came at D en masse. They charged and jabbed, each trying to land a hit only for D to dodge and weave, blocking every strike. Crow attempted to stab D in the ribs from behind, with D moving out of the way and knocking the man into the mud instead. Thinking D was distracted, Fox tried the same move, and met the same outcome.  
D distanced himself from the two fallen men, who were scrambling to get back on their feet. This left Griz on his own, the hunter and D now circling each other.

"I will kill you if I have to," D said, his sword steadied in his hands.

"I'd like t'see ya try, asshole," Griz replied through grit teeth.

Suddenly D was grabbed from behind, Crow and Fox clamped onto his arms as they tried to make him drop his sword and throw him off his feet. In the commotion Griz charged, his dagger at the ready just as D was able to force the other two off. He was so close, his blade about to stick D in the chest. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl, a triumphant sneer already running across his chapped lips. But what was that glow off to the right? Growing closer and closer, brighter, and hotter. Griz turned his head, his gaze widening at the brilliant ball of strange, blackish fire rocketing toward him. The blaze plowed into the man, nearly punching him out of his boots as he flew several feet. Crow and Fox looked up from their fallen positions, amazed at the sight, as if the heavens sent the flames to smite their partner. Were they next in line for divine punishment?  
D paused and looked in the direction the fire had come from, just in time to see a smoking figure land at a crouch like a ruby-eyed deity. However, this wasn't a heaven-sent deity or anyone of the like. Emerging from the faint cloud of smoke and dirt was a young woman, dark hair fluttering in her own breeze, her cropped motto jacket and jeans clad in light armor and holstered daggers strapped to her legs. Nadia had arrived.

It was possible that D himself was stunned at this. If he was indeed, he hid it terribly well behind a stoic facade. Seemingly unperturbed, he heaved a heavy breath at her approach, "There you are. What happened?"

"The pilot absolutely refused to land the airbus and insisted on making a detour. Ya know, the usual." Nadia shrugged her shoulders, as though she'd only been mildly inconvenienced, then continued with a grin. "So, I thought I'd  _drop in_  instead. What did I miss?"

D hid a chuckle. His downed opponents on the other hand, stared with mouths agape.  
Who was this young woman, joking as the red of her eyes faded into a bright gold, and about jumping from an airbus no less. And with no parachute? Who does that? Who was she? Moreover, what was she? All this Griz stammered aloud as he inched along the ground, looking to reach for the nearest disarmed weapon.

Nadia cast a glance at the man, anger beginning to bubble as she spoke. "I'm about to be your worst nightmare, bucko. I saw what you three were about to do. Hence the fireball! Like hell I'm gonna stand by and watch you try to kill my husband!"

"We were hired to hunt him down!" shouted Crow. 

"He stole two kids!" added Fox.

And Nadia retorted, "Bullshit!"

Amid the shouting, Griz crawled close enough to one of the guns on the ground. Quickly he wiped away the mud and cocked the hammer, then took aim at D.

" **_D! WATCH YOUR BACK!!_ ** " came a loud raspy voice.

Griz squeezed the trigger, just as D turned. The hunter in black raised his sword, the blade seeking to cut the other man in half. Then, all of a sudden, the voice of a young girl ripped through the night the split second before the gun shot off its round and the sword sliced the gun into pieces. The bullet zipped past D and sailed long into the stone palisade. The gun useless to him now, Griz stiffened at the blade held at his face. D glared at him from under the brim of his hat, as did the woman at his side who had a flaming hand aimed at his compatriots. To his mind, it was very likely the three of them would die if any of them moved.

Again that young girl's voice rang out, "STOP!!" The town gates opened slightly, and out came Henrietta, running and throwing her arms around D. On the verge of sobbing, she burrowed into the hunter, "Stop, please! I don't want anyone to die! I just...I just wanted to help Ronin get away from our father..."

Griz blinked in confusion, "Get away?"

"Ronin?" Nadia asked aloud.

"Miss Nady!"

This time a young boy came limping through the gates, slowly making his way toward the strange and beleaguered group as he weakly called for the young woman. Ronin's sickness must have been helped with what herbs Henrietta was able to bring back, enough at least to get through the night and leave his bed. Nadia trotted to him, catching him as he tripped.

"Miss Nady...I'm...I'm so glad to see ya," Ronin coughed.

"Ronin, honey," Nadia said softly as she held him, "what happened? Where're your parents?"

"We...we ran away..."

In the distance, lights gleamed in the waning darkness and an engine gunned. A vehicle was fast approaching. And just soon as they'd heard it, that vehicle came to a screeching halt, among shouts from the guards at the patrol towers.  
The fourth member of the Beastmen, Stag, seemed rather proud of himself as he motioned to the man and woman in the backseat of the armored truck.

"Brought the folks like ya asked, boss!" Stag hollered, thinking his group had won the fight.

Not a moment later the man in the backseat rushed out into the open. Mr. Jakobi appeared hellbent on reclaiming his children, saying as much as he waltzed over, with the utmost assurance that everyone would comply.  
Ronin clung to Nadia, begging to not be taken away as the woman herself softly called to D who stood just a few feet away. His sister was much the same, holding tighter to D as Mr. Jakobi came closer.

"Don't make us go back, D," Henrietta cried.

"Henrietta! You best be gettin' your ass over here now! That brother of yours too!"

"NO!!"

And like that, the man stopped in his tracks. All eyes were on Henrietta. Even as the fallen hunters gathered themselves off the muddy ground, their sight was transfixed. She had managed to pull D's dagger from his belt, and held it defiantly at her father as she kept D at her back.

"We ain't goin' back with you!" she exclaimed, her teeth clenched to keep from sobbing further.

"Don't be talkin' that shit with me, girl. Get over here, now!"

"Why?! So you can beat us again? Hurt a little boy who can't defend himself?" Henrietta braced herself with everything she had, daring to challenge her father by her stance alone, "And for what, huh?! Nothing! You're a piece of shit that ain't fit to call himself a man! Or our father!"

Griz and his fellow Beastmen backed away, keeping to the sidelines of this outcome. It seemed that what they'd been hired for may not have been all that it had appeared to be.  
Mr. Jakobi, though, refused to be outmatched by a scrawny kid. Ignoring the dagger, he continued forward, his hand outstretched to snatch his daughter and drag her to the truck. One way or another, they were going back to the farm, and this was to never be repeated. He said as much, but then stopped, a cold chill coming over him. D had stepped forward, his sword at the ready, and inching dangerously close to Mr. Jakobi's throat. No words needed to be spoken, the hunter's hellish glare itself said enough.  
Still, Mr. Jakobi wouldn't be silenced.

"These're my kids," he said. "I paid good money for that boy, an' I'll be takin' both of them home whether you like it or not."

It was then that Nadia stepped up, steadily pushing the man back. She reached into a pack strapped to her belt and pulled out a money clip. Counting out a few bills, she shoved them into Mr. Jakobi's front jacket pocket. "It was a hundred dallas for the adoption...here's double that. And another hundred for the girl. Take it and leave," she said. "The adoption will be revoked by tomorrow. If you dare try to reclaim them...you'll be more than sorry, I guarantee it."

She turned on her heel and gently took D's dagger from Henrietta's grip, then took the girl by the shoulder and lead her away. Then, she came to Ronin and took his hand. Together the three left the group, passing the confused Beastmen as they headed back toward town.

"I'll be sorry?" Mr. Jakobi spat, "What's that mean, Miss Matron? Think ya can hurt me?!"

"She can..." D said coldly. "Rest assured. And if she doesn't kill you...I will."

With nothing more to add, D sheathed his sword and followed after his wife. For a moment, though, he paused as he was about to pass Griz. He said nothing, not even looking the man in the eye. Instead, D briefly patted Griz on the shoulder, then continued in his stride.  
Mr. Jakobi huffed, clutched at the money in his pocket, then stowed what remained of his anger and pride as he stomped toward his truck.  
Meanwhile, a new, lonesome voice called out for Henrietta.  
Mrs. Jakobi had wandered out, her hands clasped to her heart. Her little girl. Wouldn't she like to come home, back to her mama. Sure life was rough at the farm, for the moment at least, but things could change.  
Henrietta stopped, and threw a glance back to the woman who smiled weakly and extended her arms for a warm embrace. Things could change at the farm, but neither she or Ronin would be apart of it. She took one final look at her mother, then turned around, with Mrs. Jakobi falling to her knees in tears. Taking her brother from Nadia, Henrietta and Ronin walked hand in hand toward town, and never looked back.    
  
  


The End  
____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done =)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, new story!
> 
> I love it when D gets paternal XD


End file.
